Crossing Paths
by thesweetness0292
Summary: A light and fluffy one-chapter piece about Dave and Elizabeth, a bar, and Valentine's Day. LG (uh,duh!)


Crossing Paths  
  
A/N: This is just a 1-shot V-Day piece for you guys out there, nothing huge. . . I'm just in the mood for something sweet & fluffy, should I try cotton candy? Just kidding! Well, here you go!  
  
~Crossing Paths~  
  
A framed picture of a blonde 17 year old hung on Dave's bedroom wall. Dave was 22 years old, and it had been 5 years since that picture was put up. The picture was taken on that Valentine's Day, which was exactly 5 years ago today.  
  
The girl's name was Lizzie McGuire, and she was a past flame. Even though the pair hadn't spoken in 3 years, Dave still thought of her and fantasized about her life now. She was probably engaged, or even married, now, to a handsome actor or director. Lizzie always spoke of wanting to be an actress, and Dave always wanted to be a director. When they were nine, they both confessed these dreams, and Dave thought it was a match made in heaven because of that. As they got older, they progressed their relationship from friends to a couple. But after their high school graduation, they went to separate parts of the country for college and broke it off. There was never a day that Dave didn't think about her.  
  
But there was no way that they could reunite, and Dave gave up, in a way. He still thought about her occasionally, but Dave moved on and casually dated, until he found another girl, Amy. They had been together for about 3 years, when Amy popped the question. Dave was so shocked, and a whirlpool of memory and emotion came to him. He said no, that he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. Amy understood, and they continued to see each other on a friendly basis, not a romantic one. In fact, he and his roommate Jake were meeting Amy and Jake's new girlfriend Miranda at the local bar. When Dave saw a photo of Miranda, he thought that she looked familiar, but wasn't sure. Now, he'd find out if he knew her. He grabbed his nice jacket and ran out the door to his new Mustang and Jake followed. Dave started the car, and they headed for the bar.  
  
Meanwhile, a young woman named Elizabeth Thompson was in her room in her apartment. She was happily getting ready for a Girl's Night Out with her best friends Hilary, Brooke, and Arielle. They were going to have a drink at the bar, and since only one drink didn't get them totally revved up, they would walk around town and window shop. She put on a pink thin-strap party dress, and her favorite perfume, and remembered her ex-boyfriend, Gordo. She was wearing that same dress on her graduation, and that was when Lizzie told Gordo she loved him, and would love him forever. But, since they had to part their ways, they never saw each other again. She was thinking about this, when she heard a car honk. She looked out her window and saw the silver Jetta outside waiting for her. She ran out and went inside the car, which was headed for the bar.  
  
When Dave and Jake finally met up with Miranda and Amy, Dave knew in a second that the Miranda Jake was dating was his old best friend. It was a great reunion, with hugs and laughter, and apologies for not keeping in touch. Jake and Miranda ran off to get a sweater for Miranda at the nearest shop, because she was freezing, and Amy went to the restroom to freshen up. Dave just went to the bartender and ordered a drink. The bartender, Angela, knew Dave and knew that he was sad.  
  
"Dave, what's up? You're acting strangely sad, when you just met up with one of your best friends and now have a great opportunity to mend yours and Amy's relationship," Angela said skeptically. She saw his frown plunge when she spoke of Amy.  
  
"Well, I can't forget my ex. I knew her my whole life until college rolled around," Dave said.  
  
"Are you in love with her?" Angela asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dave said to her like she was dumb.  
  
"Is it love, big love, or great love?" Angela asked again. She had expertise in her tone.  
  
"What is that, anyway? I have no clue how you come up with this," Dave replied.  
  
"Love, you get over it in about 2 months. Big love is 2 years. But you never get over great love," Angela explained. She looked at his expression. "Great love it is. . . So do something about it!"  
  
"I can't, I have no clue where she is, or where she would be now!" Dave exclaimed. Right then, the door swung open, and in came Elizabeth, Arielle, Hilary, and Brooke. Dave looked to see who it was, and his jaw flew open.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire?" Dave asked the girl in the middle, Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh, my god! Gordo?" Elizabeth was just as fazed.  
  
Dave nodded his head at her, dumbstruck. Just then, Miranda and Jake walked in. Miranda stared at them both.  
  
"Oh, my god!! I can't believe it!" Miranda squealed. She went over to Dave/Gordo and gave him the "You'd-better-do-something-you-love-her" look. He got up and stood in front of Elizabeth/Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, I love you. Nothing will ever change that, ever," Dave/Gordo grabbed her hands.  
  
"Gordo, just look at me," Lizzie/Elizabeth said. He did as told, and Lizzie kissed him. He kissed back, and then pulled away.  
  
He simply said to her, "This is the best Valentine's Day I could have ever had."  
  
E/N: See? Short but sweet. . . I love it! Hehe, well if you wanna know what happens, then here it is: He proposes like a day later and they happily marry. What did you expect, some tragedy? Not in my fluff-filled Valentine's gift to you! Thanks for reading this, and please review! 


End file.
